NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to visors. More particularly, a sun visor is disclosed which is particularly useful for actively played games, such as tennis. The visor stores in a flat disposition, fits to the head in a shaped arcuate disposition, and supports detachably removable shading.
Visors are well known. The following are exemplary of such constructions:
Krasno, U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,308 entitled Thermal Applicator for Head illustrates a headband-type visor having an integral bill that can be saturated with water for desired cooling.
Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,643 entitled Sun Hat illustrates in a visor the combination of a headband and flat sunshade surface, which is capable of being disposed, at various angles with respect to the sun.
Goldstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,589 entitled Adjustable Eye Shade sets forth a headband with a detachable visor element.
Townsend Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,689 entitled Visored Hat Construction sets forth a visor and integral headband. The visor surface is disposed in a flat or planar disposition with respect to the head of the wearer. This reference establishes criteria for such visors. Such visors should have:
a) Extraordinary light weight;
b) Unobstructed lateral vision;
c) Low wind resistance;
d) Perspiration and stain resistance;
e) Filtered sun rays incidence to the head of the wearer;
f) Hat size adjustability; and,
g) Structural integrity and durability.
Townsend Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,575 entitled Sun Visor sets forth a visor and integral headband which is maintained in a planar disposition. Unlike Townsend Jr. ""689, the planar visor contains an open cell structure, which tapers in thickness to provide varying overhead light cut-off angles that shield the wearer""s eyes from the direct rays of the sun. This provides a headband of increased thickness immediate to the head of the wearer.
A lightweight visor of semi-rigid plastic mesh material is sized to provide filtered sun ray incidence with minimum wind resistance to and through to the head of the wearer. The visor is crescent-shaped with the outer and larger curvature of the crescent forming the visor brim and the inner and smaller curvature of the crescent forming the head-contacting surface of the visor. The smaller curvature of the crescent is always maintained with a curvature that is greater than the head of the wearer and is provided with a soft liner disposed in the plane of the visor for contact with the head of the wearer. Provision is made for the removably detachable mounting of light obstructing shades, each shade occupying less than one-third of the total area of the visor. Banding of the visor at the smaller curvature of the crescent to the head occurs with a soft elastic cord, which is preferably of elastic, spiraled construction. The hat construction has high structural integrity and durability. The visor is mounted to the head by drawing the respective ends of the crescent across the back of the head with a soft elastic cord, enabling a single-size visor to accommodate a wide range of head sizes and shapes. The smaller curvature of the crescent is drawn across the forehead and sides of the head into firm retaining contact at the soft liner imparting maximum perspiration and stain resistance to the visor. When the visor is drawn to the head it forms the crescent-shaped semi-rigid plastic mesh material into an arcuate disposition with the concave side shading the eyes of the wearer. The arcuate configuration of the semi-rigid plastic mesh imparts rigidity, gathers the visor to the head of the wearer with its residual wind resistance, and allows substantially unobstructed lateral vision. The detachably removable light-obstructing shades can be used alone or in combination to prevent sun glare or attenuate brightness.